White Rose
by Anais23
Summary: Beth loved Rick for a long time. does she have the guts to tell him how she loves him? or, will fate bring them together?


**Hi Guys! this is my second time writing Rick and Beth love story. :)**

**I thank PygymyCritter for reviewing and encouraging me to write more. :D**

**I also thank you those who favorited my story. SAFE POINT. :)) ! 3**

**I hope you all would learn to love my stories! :)) I'm sorry for my FAIL-ness. :)) hehe.**

****This is a Beth first person point of view~!********

**_please enjooooooooooooooy~! :D_**

* * *

I find him very attractive. Very manly. Very handsome. He's so strong despite the fact that Lori has passed away into this world. It's been 7 months. I wonder if he's okay now. I mean, he has been mentally unprepared for what happened.. but I think he's all better now.

I sit up as I stretch my arms, yawn, and wear my cowboy boots. It's a little small for me. Am I getting taller?

I stroll around. I saw Carol and Daryl near the kitchen, sitting at a table. They've been quite close. I wonder if they ever thought about hooking up. They'd make a cute couple.  
I approach them but suddenly I stop my shoes as I see Carol holding Daryl's hands. Oops. It's private. I shouldn't interrupt.

I take a deep breath and head outside the cellblock, into the dry prison yard. It's sunset. The ground is warm, but not so hot. Good. I can rest here.  
I sit and lie down restlessly at the ground. I look at the outside of the fence. The walkers are still.. walkin', not even looking at me. Thank God. They could use some rest, I could use some rest.,

So I lie down, stare at the clouds, and unexpectedly, Rick's face come showing up at my thoughts. So I close my eyes and continue thinking about him. I fantasize about him. His hands reachin' out to mine, caressing my hair. His lips. Kissing me. His hair, its so cute, so curly. His strong back. If I could, I want to touch his back, linger in it, hear his heartbeat from his back. Lori must be lucky being with a guy like Rick. I mean, he's just so... so.. just so perfect.. for me. I don't know if anyone might notice it, but I'll get jealous if some other woman noticed him like I do now. So, I'm very glad that I'm the only one.  
It's been a long time since I've taken a liking to a guy. And this is the first time I like a guy older than me.

With my eyes closed, I notice it's getting dark, I furrow my eyebrows and I open up my eyes.

"You plannin' on sleepin' here?" Rick stands near my head, looking down at me, smiling.

I sit up, "u-uh.. n-no.. I'm just.." I stutter as I watch him sit beside me, not so very far, but not so very close. I look down at my feet, blushing.

"It's very nice, this spot." He says, patting the ground. He looks at me smiling as I look at him.

There is a moment of silence between us, an awkward silence. I watch him as he looks forward, through the fence, at the trees. He must be watching out for the Governor with high armored trucks, heavy loaded guns and an army of men. But there is none. Everything is quiet as I know it would be. I hesitate for a moment, but then I held his hands and I smile at him, I figured he must be worried something bad would come up. So I gently squeeze his hands to tell him he didn't need worry about looks at me for a moment then turns to look down, avoiding my gaze. But he suddenly takes a gentle squeeze on my hand too.

"How are you, Beth?" He asks me as he looks at me. I tilt my head, not knowing what he meant by those words. but then at a moment, I get it.

"I'm okay.. hanging up..just fine.. I'm steady as a rock." I smile at him.

"You're steady as a rock.." he repeats. "You're still okay huh? By what happened to Jimmy and all.. Not to be rude to bring this up." That's it. That's what he wants to ask me at this moment. The reason why he's here? Is that it? I mean, do I still look like I mourn for that guy? I didn't even liked him. He's just like my brother.

"Nah.. I'm okay. I'm fine. It's not like I loved him.." I stare down at the weeds besides me and decide to pluck it one by one with my free hand. There is a long silence between us again. I hear crickets around us now, it's getting dark.

"It's getting dark.." Rick says, gently letting go of my hand. He must be going to the cell now, going to sleep, maybe. I don't want to let him go yet, so I start up a conversation.

"I love flowers.." I say as I pull and play with the weeds. I look at him to see his reaction, and I saw him smile.

"You do?" Rick says, chuckling, his arms stretches backward, steadying himself to the ground. "Yeah you do.." he adds then he smiles at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I smile and I blush, because at the back of my mind, maybe he also thinks of me. Maybe.

"For a girl your age.." He smiles back at me. Yes, for a girl my age. That sums it up. He doesn't think of me. I'm just a girl. A little girl.

I can't help it. I want him to like me. I want him to look at me. Does he even know about my feelings for him? I need to tell him. Now or never. If he would avoid me, it will be bad. I can't help living with him, not speaking a word to me or even look at me. So I decide to just zip my mouth and let myself enjoy this moment with him.

"What kind of girl do you like, Rick?" I ask him. It's a good question, I think.

"Hmm.. do you think I'll find someone?" He smiles at me.

"Yeah.. maybe.." I frown at this thought. If he finds someone, my heart will never be the same. Heartbroken, that's what I'll be. I look at him as he thinks for an answer at my stupid question. I stand up,

"Oh, forget it. It's stupid." I walk away but he takes my hand quickly, him still sittin' relaxed.

"No, it's okay. Let's talk about it." He grips my hand even more, but pulls me down beside him gently.

As I've been pulled down beside him, I begin to blush even more. My heart can't stop racin'. Why did he do that? It seems odd. I watch him as he holds my hand gently. I look at our entwined fingers, our linked hands and I start to notice that his hands are very manly, you can see his strength, his hands very tough. I start to look at mine, and as I saw it, it's like, white. Plain dull white. Pale. More like dead.

"She resembles a white rose.." He says.

"Who?" I ask. The one he likes of course.

"Her. The one I love."  
Yeah, love. The one he loves, of course. There's no doubt it's still Lori, or some woodbury women. Wait,

"So you LOVE her?" I ask. Love. It never crossed my mind that he'll be inlove again. I'm even scared now. I think I don't want to continue this conversation anymore.

"Yeah. White Rose, she is." He smiles at the sky, now dark, with sparkling dots, and a large moon.

"Why do you keep telling me that she's a white rose?" I feel the green-eyed monster lurking inside my heart, it looks like it's crushing my heart, tearing it down to pieces. I may never breathe again. I close my eyes as I took a deep breath and look at the night sky. Oh, stars. I wish I could get up there, play with them, watch Rick's eyes. His eyes that thinks about this one girl he loves.

He turns to look at me, "you love flowers right? So I just... wanted you to.. ya' know.. like.. how I describe y- her.." he looks down at the ground avoiding my gaze. "Tell me about White Roses." He murmurs, not looking at me.

"White rose," I took a deep breath, and I continue, "means purity, pure love and selfless. It brings life and hope. It signifies pure love, clarity and gentleness. Unity. Grace. Innocence. . Humility." I hesitate for a second but then I say it, "'I am worthy of you'".

I took a deep breath as I look up at Rick. I saw him looking deep into my eyes. We held each others gaze for a moment then he looked down.

"You are.." He mutters.

"W-what?" He.. what did he say? Did I hear him right? Maybe I'm just dreamin'.

"Beth.. her name's Beth Greene.. White Rose.." He scoots to me and he held my face.  
I don't know what to do but I didn't want to let go of his touch. I blush. I looked down but he lifts my chin and he kisses my lips softly.  
I am surprised but I give in to the kiss. I close my eyes and feel his lips, his warm soft lips. He pulls away, but he pins me down on the ground. I catch my breath, he doesn't let go of me he just looks at me in the eye. How so? Why am I 'White Rose'? I don't resemble any of it. Don't I? I can't even digest whats happening between us now. If he loves me, I am so lucky 'cause I love him more.

He kisses me again. This time, it's longer, but romantic. I let out soft moans as we go deep into the kiss. He touches my body everywhere, but I let him. The way he touch me is so supernatural. Hypnotizing.  
As we kiss, we used our tongues. It lasted forever, but ended so soon.

He pulls away, but he still doesn't let go of me. He smiles at me and he leans closer to me, I feel my heart stopping. I can't breathe. He licks my ear and whispers,

"I am in love with you.. Beth Greene.." in love with me? Yes. He loves me. The thing that I've hoped for, has finally come true. Thank God.  
I smile at him as he looks back at me again.

"I love you, Rick Grimes.." I pull him closer and I kiss him. I pull away and smile at him. He smiles back at me as he stands up and reaches his hand out to me.  
I take his hands as I stand up.  
We walked towards the prison, holding each other's hands. I look down and smile..

I am his very own White Rose.


End file.
